


New Guy Blues

by Merfilly



Category: Talents Series - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Implied Relationships, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-27
Updated: 2012-09-27
Packaged: 2017-11-15 04:05:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian breaks the news to Afra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Guy Blues

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sabriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabriel/gifts).



"You see the new guy?"

Afra rolled his eyes at Brian. "Why would I care about a new guy?" he very calmly asked his friend as they walked down the hall. The way Brian grinned at him left his stomach a little queasy; he wasn't going to like this answer.

"Seems he's sweet on Rowan. They say she's showing an interest."

That was the feeling of gravity disappearing, Afra decided, yet he remained right where he was, hiding his emotions as he always did. He'd tried so hard to fit into Rowan's life in the way she could handle, and now some guy was going to upset that balance?

"We need to get to Reidinger's class," was his answer, eyes roving ahead for Gollee. Gollee would help him blow off the disappointment and anxiety after class. He always did.


End file.
